


Do You Like It?

by Blacklacelilacs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, McCree Royal Skin, Very limited plot, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklacelilacs/pseuds/Blacklacelilacs
Summary: McCree has been away on a mission and ruined his clothes. So he got some new ones. Hanzo approves. A lot.





	Do You Like It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was thought up in like, 30 seconds because I really like McCree's royal skin and the 'wear each other's signature color' trope. Yes, I am absolutely lame.
> 
> Partially (*cough*very much*cough*) inspired by http://winglyc.tumblr.com/post/170146084486/doodle-again

Hanzo lay stretched out in bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for his cowboy with false patience. Jesse had been gone almost a month, and Hanzo _missed_ him. He had grown to hate missing his loved ones. But he understood Jesse could not be at his side at all hours, so he waited. He had only been able to stay busy for so long, though.

The knowledge Jesse was coming back today made every minute an eternity. _Time is an illusion,_ indeed _, Zenyatta,_ he thought. _But I tire of this trick._

A vibration in his pocket caught his attention - he grinned as he saw it was Jesse.

 _From: Jesse_ 愛 _[16:12]_

_Hey sug we're about to land_

_Had to get some new gear, old stuff got pretty wrecked. Don't worry, your favorite serape is still safe :)_

Hanzo blushed. Jesse knew, too well, how much Hanzo loved that red serape of his. He scoffed and rolled his eyes when Jesse added, ‘sorry sug, but so is the belt buckle!’ – that silly, frustratingly correct belt buckle. Jesse would probably end up buried with that thing.

 _To: Jesse_ 愛 _[16:13]_

_And what about my favorite cowboy? Is HE safe?_

_From Jesse_ 愛 _[16:14]_

_Nothing Lucio and some bio-emitters couldn’t heal._

_I think you're gonna like the new gear, though ;)_

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, reading over the last line again. Now, what did that mean? He asked Jesse, but the cowboy only replied, 'you'll have to see when I get there'. The archer shook his head. Alright, let Jesse have his surprises.

~~~

Hanzo stood in the loading bay as the Orca unloaded its passengers. He greeted Genji with a hug. It had been hard to hug Genji again, but he was never, ever going to let his brother think he disgusted Hanzo. _Hanzo_ disgusted Hanzo, not Genji.

Lucio passed with a cheerful hello and a knowing grin, as did Lena. Even Soldier:76 seemed to smile. Hanzo frowned, perplexed.

A jingle of spurs sent a smile to his face, only for the shock to wipe it away.

He saw the boots first, under black chaps. They blended into the pants, both a deep blue. His eyes traveled up, caught the teal glow of the armor, the belt buckle, even the _bullets_. The prosthetic was also painted a deep blue, to match the boots and pants. The hat too, apparently. But what caught, and held, his gaze the longest was the serape.

Rich blue, to match everything else, lined with silver. A Deadeye insignia stitched into a corner, taking up a square foot of space on the fabric. It was the same symbol on the new belt buckle. The blue one. The same... Hanzo gulped, but his throat had gone dry.

It was the same glowing blue as his dragons, and the same navy blue as his tattoo.

"Howdy, darlin'! Like it?" Jesse asked, far too smug. "I thought it was time to give red a break."

"Where did you find it all...?" Did he sound as dumb-struck as he felt? McCree gave an easy shrug.

"Here and there. Had the serape custom made, though. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Hanzo crossed the four feet that separated them and pulled Jesse into a fierce kiss. Jesse gave a muffled noise of surprise but did not hesitate to wrap his arms around the archer, kissing back. When they parted, Hanzo leaned into his ear, voice low and hungry a Jesse tried to catch his breath. "I think that, if you do not take me to our room right now, and fuck me in that gear until neither of us can move, you will be sorry, cowboy." Jesse grinned so wide Hanzo thought it might split the gunslinger's face.

"Now that's what I was hoping you'd say."

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do instead of sleeping like a human OTL
> 
> Thinking of giving this thing a smutty part 2, let me know if ya'll want to see that~!


End file.
